My Life Is Crazy
by courtneygurl24
Summary: After TDI Courtney has changed for the better and has now moved to Duncan's School where te rest of the cast are. Now she has moved the crazyness :P
1. Chapter 1

My life is crazy

highschool

C pov

My mum pulled up at the place which is my new school I kept tugging at my blue skirt "now Courtney I know you don't like moving and leaving your friends behind-blah, blah, blah" was all I heard. Man this is why I hate moving the awkwardness of a new school I looked down at my clothes.

I was wearing a black halter top with a leather jacket and a tight blue skirt and thigh level and some black ankle boots my hair got a bit longer it now has black streaks. After total drama island I finally just decided to stop being uptight and be me, I only sometimes think of Duncan.

Finally my mum finished talking I quickly grabbed my bag and said bye to my mom and went out the car, as I looked around I saw the school wasn't so bad other than guys looking at my chest. I walked up to the office and I saw an old lady who looked like she could die any second. She was busy typing on the computer I cleared my throat to get her attention she looked up at my with an irritated face "what can I help you with" yikes she sounds like a snail talking with a cold "um I am new here and I am supposed to get my schedule" I said slowly so she could keep up she sighed and opened up a cabinet then handed my schedule to me I walked away quickly from her "old bat" I said under my breath and I am pretty sure she heard.

I walked up to my new locker and quietly put my stuff in when I closed my locker I saw a blonde girl wearing a blue hoodie then i recognised her it was bridgette! i walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and gave me a weird look "uh do i know you?" i was shocked by that was i that did i really look that different? i shook my head out of my thoughts and grabbed bridgette by the shoulder which kind of scared her but who cares "remember me courtney" but she stilled looked confused "maybe this will help *ahem* i was a CIT'" i smirked as her eyes widen, she then squealed like Katie and Sadie put together then she pulled me in a bone crushing hug "i can't breath" choking it out she then let me go and i bent over with my hands on my thighs and took a couple of breaths then stood up straight to see bridgette smiling at me. i backed up a bit in case something happened, she then grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere even though i was protesting and getting odd looks.

She finally let my poor arm go as i gave her a glare i came face to face with gwen,trent,geoff,harold and leshawna, "hi" i squeaked since when did i squeaked and before i knew it i was bombarded with questions i couldn't answer any one of them because they kept coming like a rain drop (made that one up) "guys let the girl breath" leshawna said which made everyone shut up thank god she is a life saver. then everyone started smirking at me i gave them a weird look i would have asked them but i felt a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"hey there princess"

i froze at this and my eyes slighty widen and i felt my cheeks burning, i was quickly spun around facing those same beautiful teal eyes...and that annoying smirked "hey princess didn't think you would be here" then he smirked that sexy smirk i quickly shook my head and looked back and saw evryone had gone off somewhere 'sneaky bastards' looked at duncan again to see him lookeing me in a very sexy way that would make me melt in a second but i kept my cool "why do you keep staring at me" getting annoyed at him he shrugged "just that you have changed " i laughed "well the uptight courtney is gone the new courtney is here" i said proudly which made him laugh "well would the new courtney like to go to the movies with me" i would have answered but that stupid bell rang "sorry i have to get to class" i really was sorry so did he buthe covered it up with a smile "well see ya" i was about to go but i he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. before i could say anything he was gone my finger touched my lip and i smiled and walked to class.

the day went past a breez other than duncan giving me surprise kisses here and there but the worst thing is that a guy named jake had the nerve to ask me outand on yop of that he slapped my ass fucking retard but duncan dosen't have to know.

finally it was lunch the weird thing is that it is chef hatchet is the lunch lady or lunch man or whatever my luch was slop it's like camp wawanakwa all over again. i saw the gang already found a table i walked over to them buti saw the only spot was next to duncan who saw me and smirked and put an arm aound me i was to lazy to do anything and put my head on his shoulder he was surprised but shrugged it off. "hey courtney you wanna come to the movies with us" asked bridgette who was poking he food "ok sure what movie we seeing" she shrugged "well just see whats good" i nodded "hey can we get a bite to eat before because you don't know how cinema food taste" pointed out which made everyone agree "yeah plus my doctor said i should know about the food before eating it" pointed out harold i rolled my eyes "aww give it a rest Doris we all know about your condition" duncan said making everyone snicker "it is not my fault ok owen dared me to eat those beans gosh!" after he said that i burst out laughing then everyone joined in which made harold fold his ams and look like a kids in a time out which made me laugh even more. i started noticing we where getting weird looks so we stopped laughing and cleared our throats.

"so uh meet at charlies at five?"

"yep"

"sure"

"movies at six"

"yup"

"sounds right"

and with that we all leftour sepreat ways laughing to ourselves


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Movie Night

CPOV

Here I was looking in the mirror trying to find a good outfit to wear I look like those girls you see in movies it's kind of nice to feel cliché. I finally choses my outfit it was a black tube top which showed off my chest plus some black leather jeans to show off my butt I put on plus some grey sneakers it was fancy a bit slutty but casual all wrapped in one, now this would make Duncan droll ha! Sometimes I am so evil. I put in a leather jacket to cover my top to keep it a surprise.

*Honk* *Honk*

I walked over to my window to see everyone waiting for me, everyone guy brought their own car to have some alone time, but Harold doesn't have a car so leshawna not so lucky. I ran down stairs and grabbed my purse before leaving as I walked out. When I was outside I saw Duncan smirking at me pig!

DPOV

Man princess looks smoking hot! I opened the door for her looking like a gay guy she giggled at my pose and stepped inside, when I went inside I saw she was trying to find a good station "aww the princess can't find a good song" I said in baby voice she turned and glared at me "yeah…well" I have finally stumped courtney point 1 for Duncan "just drive" she punched my arm "as you wish" and with that I drove the princess to her destination.

We were a couple of blocks away from the cinema I started to have a little fun! I reached my hand over to her thigh and started rubbing it took her a couple of seconds to realise she gasped and slapped my hand away and I laughed when I saw her blushing "pig" I heard her mutter but I let it pass bye.

We finally reached the movies this time I didn't feel like being a gentleman this time and opened the door for myself I could literally feel her glaring at me. I noticed that the gang weren't here I guess they already got tickets to movies I don't know of! I guess we could just see what's good "hey princess what movie you want to see?" I asked her turning to look at her, when I saw her I almost drooled when I saw she took off her jacket which exposed her really revealing top man I think her tits where bigger than Lindsay's when she saw me staring she smirked at me and I realised she just played me well played princess well played we walked up to the guy I was about to choose a movie but princess bet me to it " two tickets to Tom and Jerry the movie please" I looked her like she was stupid I am not going to see a little kids movie but she dragged me to get some snack, but what really pissed me off was that the guy at the counter was checking courtney out man if their weren't children her I would kick his ass "what can I get you" he asked looking at her chest oh "well me and my boyfriend would like one large popcorn ok" said princess which made the guys smile fall and he turned and glared at me when he saw me smirking but he effortlessly got our popcorn, princess grabbed my hand and dragged me to watch the most boring movie ever. Princess really insisted we sit at the back which was empty…

After a couple of minutes later I started to feel a hot heat on breath I turned to see princess looking at me in a sexy way "princess getting sick of the movie" I said leaning in and started to kiss her neck she then grabbed my neck and crashed my lips with hers I grabbed her waist and put her on my lap I am really happy no one is here, I reached my hand down to her perfect round ass and I started to squeeze it which made her moan in my mouth, I then started to kiss her neck which made her moan.

We would have gone further if security didn't throw us out for as they call it 'doing sexual actions in a family place' pfft fucking douche bags.

CPOV

This was by far the best date I have had in days but that fucking security guard had to ruin it, while we were going back to my place I noticed Duncan was still upset that our makeout session was over man what a big baby.

When we arrived at my place Duncan offered more like seduced to let me let him walk me to my house when we were outside my house I gave him a peck on the cheek and was about to go inside but he grabbed my wrist and spun my around and pulled me into a deep kiss I knew were this was so I pulled away and patted his cheek "see ya punk" and with that I walked in my house to see my little sister Miya and mom on the couch watching TV when my mum saw me she smiled at me "how was your date" I shrugged "it was ok" my mum nodded but I knew Mimi (miya nickname) didn't believe me so I quickly left to go to bed and dream of rainbows and ponies!


End file.
